Romantic As Hell
by flowersforjoy
Summary: Busy dating college boys Midoriya and Bakugo have their own idea of what makes a romantic date night.


Bakugo and Deku couldn't tell you if B rated horror movies on Netflix were a blessing or a curse. They were great to watch together because they were just so ridiculous but also a curse because no matter how ineffective the fear factor actually was- horror movies just have this way of making you feel uneasy.

Watching the credits trickle down the screen, Deku began to look for the remote patting alongside him maybe a little too desperately.

"Uh, Kacchan are you sitting on the remote?" Looking away for the first time since the movie ended Bakugo looked around. "I thought you had it."

They stood up now both eagerly looking for the remote.

The music that accompanied the credits was probably the worst and most unsettling part of the whole movie and hearing the shrieks and weird music made the darkness of

Midoriya's apartment claustrophobic.

Bakugo clicked on the light and the two spent a couple more minutes digging for the remote in the couch they'd spent the past 2 and half hours silently.

Digging a bit farther Midoriya had ripped it from its cozy prison. Both standing back to tv Midoriya swung around but, just before he could push mute, or stop, or switch channels a final cheap jump scare brought the two to their knees.

Bakugo laughed, mind you he didn't laugh off his own falling but was laughing at Midoriya who was noticeably shook.

"Ahh," Midoriya groaned frustratingly, "I was trying to hurry before something like that happened."

"I can't believe that little scare got you." Bakugo shamelessly teased despite falling for the exact same jump scare but he knew Midoriya wouldn't call him on it. He just sat there looking adorably shaken clutching the remote for moral support since his boyfriend was run dry of some apparently.

Bakugo took the remote from his hands and clicked onto daytime television. It was now 7 o' clock and the pizza was growing colder by the moment on the coffee table.

Responsibly Midoriya kneeled down and retrieved the pizza box and brought it to the kitchen, making sure to click on every light on the way there and hesitatingly shutting off every light on the way back.

Sitting back down into their sofa crease Midoriya made note of the way Bakugo hadn't attempted to move from that spot since the jump scare. If Midoriya were anyone else, he'd be bombarding his boyfriend with teases but honestly it was better to just leave somethings left unsaid while he found shelter and comfort in the crease of his boyfriend's body.

Bakugo looked down at him silently. Funny that, ever since they'd begun dating a lot of time together was spent in silence. Not that this was a bad thing. It wasn't like they couldn't figure out what to talk about. They usually had plenty but on late romantic nights they just needed some serenity. Just enough time to be alone together in peace.

Which makes the whole B horror movie watching seem a little odd but watching shitty horror movies and eating a new pizza (this time a grilled cheese pizza and the two approve) was their Friday night tradition. Midoriya was doing everything to find that peace and watching Will & Grace on television cuddled up to your boyfriend was the closest way to do it.

"What the fuck am I watching Deku?" he heard him sneer from above him.

"It's Will & Grace." Midoriya explained.

"I know that smartass I meant, why are we watching it?"

"I like it, it's really funny actually."

"It's fucking gay."

'We're fucking gay.' Thought Deku but chuckled to himself and settled for grabbing Bakugo's hand on the other side of his body pressing a kiss to it and snuggling back into his angry crease.

Watching silently Bakugo spent a little too much time trying to pass his chuckles off as coughs and Midoriya couldn't be more satisfied with that.

The tension had finely worn off and the two were left with comfort once again.

Midoriya was first to fall asleep and Bakugo not long after. His phone had vibrated a few too many times and each one he ignored avoid telling any of his friends that he was on a date even though they most likely knew, they teased- he seethed. Rinse and repeat.

"Damn Deku." He half whispered half grouched. Still wanting to get his two cents in but also not wanting to wake him.

Bakugo adjusted from beneath his boyfriend and made it so that he was spooning him on the couch. He pressed a few tender kisses on the back of his neck and nestled before drifting off.

Little did he know, Midoriya was only half asleep and beaming. Before sleeping for real.

3 hours had passed when the two were both stirred out of a good sleep due to Bakugo's phone. Checking it angrily he hissed and tossed the phone across the room.

"Kacchan? What is it? Is everything okay?"

Bakugo rubbed his face and despite having just woken up started yelling. "It's fine, but it won't be for much longer when I beat Kirishima's ass!"

Midoriya relieved that it wasn't any family emergency sat and indulged Bakugo despite being equally as tired. "What did he do?"

"He keeps blowing up my goddamn phone with fucking pictures of him and all those other fuckers (those other fuckers being his group of friends) at some fucking party!"

"Maybe you should have put your phone on silent." Midoriya offered, making Bakugo click his tongue. He usually clicked his tongue when he knew Midoriya was right but couldn't bring himself to admit. And after a moment of more silence came his arguably weak, response.

"Maybe I should put you on silent." The two sat looking at each other before Midoriya chuckled a bit. "What does that mean?"

Unwilling to accept defeat Bakugo closed some of the space between them. "How else could I make you shut up?"

Though it was kind of silly, such flirtatious antics always hit the mark for Midoriya. Moments like these where they were both talking to fill empty space and what they were saying was never what they were saying. Midoriya wrapped his arms around their boyfriends and that was enough for Bakugo to pin him into the couch before kissing him into silence for the next 15 minutes.

In that moment all Midoriya could think of was how most of this was going in one of his journals. The smell of Bakugo that was always so nice despite sweating constantly. The shape of his body and how it always felt so safe and secure. Then there were the kisses that left Midoriya fuzzy all over.

Then again it could be from just waking up too. They kissed under tv lights changing, to the sound of a laugh track, as they both tasted distinctly of Pepsi and grilled cheese pizza.

By the time midnight pulled around, and there were easily 5 hickeys on both their necks. Midoriya walked Bakugo out to his car.

"I had fun." He says honestly despite it being ripped out of every dialogue from anything that features dating ever.

"You don't have to say shit like that when we just sucked face for half an hour." Bakugo says leaning up against his Jeep.

Midoriya boldly leans up against him and continues this frivolous conversation.

Bakugo gives him a questioning look but it isn't in anyway disapproving.

"It's chilly outside." Midoriya flat out lies but he smiles the whole time saying it so it's flirtatious and adorable and it works wonders because Bakugo is now looking at the stars as if that's something he does.

It's made even funnier that it's 90 degrees out, Midoriya is just wanting to be close to him. That's all he can think.

"Well are you going to let me leave? Or do you need more of me?" Bakugo asks smirking in a way that makes Midoriya want to scream. "YES, YES! PLEASE STAY AND NEVER LEAVE."

But they've got stuff to do tomorrow and they can't afford to indulge in themselves just yet even if they really, really want to.

Midoriya only leans into his ear and says, no shouts. "Rahh!" he says really loudly and jolting Bakugo completely affectively scaring him.

This sets him off but Midoriya can't hear him over both his laughter, the fact that he is running for his life, and Bakugo repeatedly yelling, "Fuck you Deku!" as he sprints back into the safety of his apartment.

It wasn't candles and flowers but you can bet it was romantic as hell.


End file.
